A technique disclosed in the patent literature 1 is known as an example of an electric actuator, which transmits a rotational output of an output shaft to a subject through an actuator lever.
One end of the output shaft of the patent literature 1 is rotatably supported by a bearing (hereinafter referred to as a housing-side bearing) that is placed between a housing and the output shaft.
Furthermore, the other end of the output shaft is rotatably supported by a bearing (hereinafter referred to as a cover-side bearing) that is placed between a cover and the output shaft.
When the drive force is transmitted from the output shaft to the subject through the actuator lever, a reaction force is generated from the output shaft to the cover-side bearing.
This reaction force is transmitted to the cover through the cover-side bearing. Therefore, the cover is required to have a sufficient strength that is sufficient to withstand the reaction force applied thereto.
The cover-side bearing of the patent literature 1 is supported by the cover made of resin.
The strength of the resin is equal to or small than one half of the strength of a steel material.
Therefore, in a case where the cover-side bearing, which receives the reaction force, is supported by the cover that is made of the resin and has a generally constant plate thickness, when the reaction force is applied to the portion of the cover, which supports the cover-side bearing, a damage, such as deformation, a crack, may possibly be generated at the portion of resin cover. As a result, the long term reliability of the electric actuator is deteriorated.